Répare moi !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: EN PAUSE : Ici, vous allez découvrir une lettre écrite par Ron, destinée à Draco. Pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de lui écrire ? Draco y répondra-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Répare-moi !

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** _Je voudrais bien le __garder __secret mais bon, faut que je le dise._ Ron/Draco

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Ici, vous allez découvrir une lettre écrite par Ron, destinée à Draco. Pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de lui écrire ? Draco y répondra-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il ?

**Situation :** Au cours de la sixième année

**Particularité :** Ce texte est écrit pour le concours de Drabble Décembre/Janvier du forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers – Fanfictions »

**Thème à suivre :** « _Vous devez écrire une lettre de la part de untel pour untel. Les personnages sont au choix._ »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un petit Drabble _(à rallonge vu qu'il a atteint les 500 mots). _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera peut-être envie de lire une suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, cela ne me ressemble pas. Pourtant, je suis là, à coucher sur ce parchemin ces interrogations qui me rongent de l'intérieur._

_Depuis trois semaines, je ne dors plus, je ne mange presque plus. Et cela est de ta faute__._

_Pourquoi m'avoir frappé ce soir__-__là, quand tu m'as trouvé dans une salle de classe vide avec Lavande ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé tes poings au lieu de ta baguette ?_

_Et pour finir, pourquoi diable as-tu osé poser ta bouche sur la mienne avant de partir, encore plus blanc, comme le lâche que tu es !_

_Je n'ai osé en parler à personne et Lavande étant partie au moment où cela dégénérait pour aller chercher de l'aide, elle n'a rien vu et encore heureux._

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ton geste et ton regard fuyant ne m'aide pas à le faire._

_Et je t'en veux Malfoy, parce que chaque putain de nuit, je vais plus loin. Cela a commencé qu'au lieu de te repousser, je réponds… pour finir au fur et à mesure des nuits à ce que nous soyons nus l'un contre l'autre comme je l'étais avec ma petite amie. Ou plutôt ex-petite amie._

_Que m'as-tu fait ? Quelle potion y avait-il sur tes lèvres ce soir__-__là ? Car cela ne peut être que les effets d'une potion visant à te moquer de moi._

_Eh__ bien cela est réussi._

_Mais je sais qu'au fond je n'ai pas à avoir peur, car même si tu arrives à me ridiculiser comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu ne le diras à personne car tu m'as embrassé, moi, le traître à son sang, la belette._

_J'attends juste maintenant à ce que tu répares ce que tu as abimé en moi Malfoy ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Weasley,_

_Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai __souri__._

_Pas par moquerie, mais juste parce que je me demandai__s__ combien de temps tu allais réussir à ne pas vouloir de __réponse__._

_Et je vais être magnanime, je vais t'en donner._

_Pourquoi je t'ai frappé ce soir__-__là ? Parce que te voir nu avec cette fille m'a fait mal. _

_Pourquoi de mes mains, au lieu de t'envoyer un sort ? Parce que je voulais enfin pouvoir toucher et sentir la douceur de ta peau nue._

_Et enfin, pourquoi ce baiser ? Parce que j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments que je ne devrais pas. Que j'ai envie d'être proche de toi et que ce soir__-__là, quand je me suis rendu compte de ma position, celle où j'étais à califourchon sur toi en train de t'étrangler… ta bouche m'a __attiré__._

_Voilà, tu sais tout Ron, car ici dans cette lettre je peux t'appeler comme ça. Moi, le fier Draco Malfoy__,__j'__éprouve de l'amour pour toi. Comment __c'est __arrivé ? Je n'en sais rien. Petit à petit sans doute._

_Cette lettre va se consumer dans trente secondes et tu ne pourras rien y faire._

_Draco, le garçon qui ne __devrait __pas, mais qui __t'aime __quand même »_

* * *

**J'espère que ce Drabble vous a plu ! **_Il fait 3 pages, 509 mots._

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je l'espère d'avoir aimé ce Drabble,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Drabble republié corrigé le 03 juillet 2011_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Répare-moi !

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** Je voudrais bien le garder secret mais bon, faut que je le dise. Ron/Draco

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Ici, vous allez découvrir une lettre écrite par Ron, destinée à Draco. Pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de lui écrire ? Et Draco y répondra-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il ?

**Situation :** Au cours de la sixième année

**Particularité :**Le premier chapitre de cette mini fic a été écrit pour un concours de Drabble sur le forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers - Fanfictions »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme promis, j'ai écrit une suite au Drabble. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré l'attente. Elle marque le début de cette mini-fic qui ne comportera pas beaucoup de suite. Pour ceux qui sont toujours fidèle à mes écrits : bonne lecture.

* * *

**Suite 1/x**

* * *

**POV Draco**

Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle, celle comme quoi Ron avait failli mourir en buvant le contenu de la bouteille empoisonnée, bouteille que j'avais discrètement mise dans les mains du nouveau professeur de potions afin qu'il la transmette au directeur, j'avais perdu toute envie de rire ou de me moquer. J'avais eu mon cœur alarmé et brisé par cette nouvelle.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Il était arrivé la même chose que pour le collier. Au lieu de toucher au but, c'est-à-dire de tuer Dumbledore et réussir une partie de ma mission, j'avais mis la vie d'une élève en danger…

Et maintenant, de tous les élèves présents dans Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

J'étais maudit !

Mais je devais rester calme et ne rien montrer de ma peine ni de la colère que j'avais envers moi. J'avais failli tuer l'homme pour qui mon cœur battait et ce depuis un certain temps. J'avais failli le perdre avant même de l'avoir eu, si un jour j'avais cette chance. Mais je ne me gorgeais pas d'espoir et gardais ma place, même si maintenant il connaissait mes sentiments pour lui depuis ma réponse à sa lettre.

Cette lettre que j'avais attendue et en même temps appréhendée. De peur de lire son dégoût, peur de lire que tout le monde était au courant de ma faiblesse.

Mais rien de tout de ça n'était arrivé et je me sentais plus serein depuis que j'avais entendu qu'il avait bel et bien rompu avec Lavande. Cette fille qui avait déclenché cette soudaine jalousie.

A cause de cette dernière, j'avais dû regarder la vérité en face. J'avais toujours était obnubilé par Ron. Ses amis, ce qu'il mangeait, ses cours, ses matchs. Sa famille… avoir son regard posé sur moi le plus possible. J'avais été choqué en découvrant que depuis quelques temps, je l'insultais plus pour qu'il me voie.

Lui, un Weasley, Ron, ce traître à son Sang qui me faisait trahir mon camp en l'aimant. Parce que jamais je ne pourrai combattre contre lui le moment venu, même si pour le moment, je faisais tout ce que le maitre désirait de moi, et ce dans l'unique but de garder la vie sauve et celle de ma mère, ainsi que celle de mon père.

Mon Ron… car, oui, il m'appartenait. Dès le moment où j'avais identifié ce que je ressentais pour lui, il m'avait appartenu et même s'il m'était inaccessible, je ne pouvais tolérer qu'une autre personne en profite. D'où cette colère envers lui quand je l'avais vu nu avec à présent son ex petite-amie. Cette colère qui était minime comparée à ce que je ressentais envers moi en cet instant, alors que je venais d'apprendre que j'avais failli le tuer involontairement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je frappai le mur de ce couloir désert, de toutes mes forces.

Cette sale Miss-je-sais-tout avait réussi à me le prendre, profitant qu'il soit à l'infirmerie pour mettre son grappin dessus. J'avais été heureux qu'il quitte Lavande et maintenant que j'aurais pu, si je l'avais voulu, tenter quelque chose envers lui, cette Sang-de-Bourbe me l'avait pris. Et elle ornait un sourire ridicule sur son visage que j'avais envie de remplacer par ce mur. Ron ne pouvait-il pas rester célibataire par respect pour moi ?

Foutu Weasley !

Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, ça non. J'allais attendre le bon moment, l'attirer dans un coin et lui demander, poliment, de cesser cette histoire à peine commencée. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux, Ron étant toujours à l'infirmerie. Endroit d'ailleurs où je devrais me rendre en douce pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Alors Malfoy, tu déprimes car tu n'arrives pas à tuer Dumbledore ?

Cette voix me fit frissonner.

Je me retournai et vis que c'était bien le Balafré devant moi, et il arborait un sourire que j'avais envie de lui faire avaler.

- Alors, la Fouine, tu as perdu ta langue de Mangemort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Potter… que fais-tu ici, à cette heure si tardive ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie où se trouve mon meilleur ami, qui a failli mourir par ta faute Malfoy !

- Qui te dit que c'est moi le fautif ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le poison se trouvait dans une bouteille d'alcool appartenant à Slughorn, non à moi.

Il avança très rapidement pour me plaquer contre le mur de pierre froide et me dit :

- Je sais que c'est toi… et malgré…

Il cessa de parler et ferma la bouche. Il regarda ensuite à droite, puis à gauche et continua :

-… Je vais le prouver Malfoy ! Dans peu de temps, tu feras un aller simple à Azkaban, foi de Potter !

**POV Ron**

Harry était parti depuis quelques temps et Hermione venait de partir elle aussi, ne voulant pas être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Je m'en voulais par rapport à elle, parce que j'avais bien vu qu'au moment où je divaguais et que je lui avais pris la main, elle avait cru à plus, beaucoup plus. Mais je n'étais pas en état de… combler ses envies.

Je devais toujours être « réparé », même si je doutais de plus en plus à un quelconque problème chez moi.

Cette presque mort m'avait fait réfléchir et je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Je me demandais même comment avait réagi Malfoy en apprenant ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Je dirigeai mon regard à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, endroit où je venais beaucoup ces dernières années.

Je soufflai et fermai les yeux sous la fatigue grandissante quelques minutes plus tard. Les potions calmantes que Pomfresh m'avaient administrées commençaient à faire effet et je ne serais pas long à dormir. Je n'avais pas voulu d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve cette nuit, j'avais envie de rêver et de m'évader un peu de tout ça.

Cette guerre, ces folles qui n'hésitaient pas à envoyer des filtres d'amour aux garçons, ces bouteilles empoisonnées, Hermione et ses faux espoirs, Harry et sa paranoïa… tout.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais en train de manger un festin de roi quand une main emprisonnant la mienne me fit sortir de ce doux rêve. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, ne voulant montrer tout de suite à mon visiteur que maintenant j'étais réveillé. Le temps passa et cette main tenant toujours la mienne était si douce, si… fine.

Était-ce Hermione ?

Curieux et dans un sens apeuré que ce soit elle, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur un regard gris. Il faisait sombre mais la lumière de la lune éclairait assez son visage pour que je puisse le reconnaître.

- Y a-t-il une chance pour que tu oublies m'avoir vu à ton chevet ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête et je l'entendis souffler. Ses doigts devinrent moites assez rapidement et il lâcha ma main. Je ressentis comme un vide, mais je passai au-dessus de cette sensation. Je dis ensuite :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu connais la réponse, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Répondit-il après un lourd silence.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en me redressant. C'est juste si surréaliste que je te trouve à mon chevet en pleine nuit. Et puis, cette conversation l'est aussi.

Je le vis sourire, puis ce dernier disparu et il me dit :

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je vais te laisser. Si tu pouvais garder…

- Je ne parlerai pas de ta visite aux autres, si cela te fait peur.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Pour ne pas…

- Non, pourquoi ressens-tu ça pour moi ? Pourquoi cette lettre en réponse à la mienne ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se rasseyant. Je n'ai aucune réponse Ron. Je suis aussi chamboulé que toi. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me rendre compte que je t'aime, et que toi tu sors avec ces filles. Lavande, Granger… et qui encore après ? Hein ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne sors pas avec Hermione, dis-je avant toute chose.

- Tu ne sors pas avec elle, répéta-t-il. Mais les bruits de couloirs…

- Je ne désire sortir avec personne. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je suis toujours… choqué par mes pensées. Je suis même sûr d'être en plein cauchemar en ce moment précis, réalisai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Je le regardai à cette question. Je rapprochai mes genoux de mon torse et murmurai, en regardant soudain le drap blanc recouvrant mon lit :

- Parce que ta présence ne me dérange pas, parce que je suis content que tu sois là.

Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et soupirai de lassitude.

Ne pouvais-je pas être tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

Je sentis sa main reprendre la mienne, et je pouvais dire qu'il tremblait. Je l'entendis me dire ensuite, la voix basse :

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là et de parler avec toi. Je suis content de pouvoir être moi-même en ta présence.

Je tournai la tête et fus surpris que la sienne fût si proche. Sous la surprise, je bloquai mon souffle et ce dernier ne revint que quand je le vis approcher de moi.

J'entendis ensuite, juste avant que sa bouche ne touche la mienne :

- Je n'ai pas envie de te réparer Ron…

* * *

**Voilà, la suite 1/x est publiée. **_Elle fait 6 pages, 1.562 mots._

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit en laissant une review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très bientôt j'espère **_(même si la suite 2/x n'arrivera pas tout de suite)_**,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Suite 1/x publiée le 03 juillet 2011_


End file.
